Reunions
by Cooldudette
Summary: A short story about Sirius' trip through the veil and the people who are waiting for him. For Rachel. x


Reunions.

Sirius let out a bark of triumph until, without warning he was hit with a stunner squarely on the chest, he felt his grin fading as his eyes searched the room for the one face he desperately wanted to see. For a split second his and Harry's eyes met he noticed how those green orbs were dimming with sadness and acceptance although everything else about the boy, his shocked expression, his rigid stance. Then he saw Moony, Sirius regretfully noted how he was the last marauder, the last true prankster who once roamed the corridor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

He fell through the veil and distantly heard Harry desperately calling his name.

He fell for a long time…

Time, meant nothing. Colour, had no meaning. Sound, did not exist. The silence pressed in against Sirius' ears deafening him until finally everything exploded into sound, movement and colour.

BANG! He landed on the ground with a smack. "PADFOOT? Sirius' head snapped up and he looked wildly around for the source of that voice he had once known so well. He jumped to his feet and to his great surprise he spotted James, the very imprint of how Sirius remembered him. "PRONGS?" He bellowed in disbelief and sprinted towards the figure screeching to a stop halfway. "How do I know you're really James and I'm not just drunk or something?" James laughed and turned into a magnificent stag. Before he had a chance to turn back however, Sirius had already sprinted the short distance between them and had jumped onto the Stags back with a triumphant yell of "CHARGE!" James changed back into his human only to have Sirius clinging onto his back while he was bent down on all fours. Collapsing to the ground both men were in stitches having just realised how much they had missed each other's company.

James wriggled out from beneath Sirius and looked and his best friend, best man and brother. "God Padfoot look how old you've gotten" James grinned as Sirius smacked him on the back of the head. "If you weren't dead James, I'd kill you." The pair glared mockingly at each other and then collapsed into laughter.

A figure watched on the scene with soft eyes. Stepping forward after the pair had calmed down and smiled at the new arrival. " Hello Sirius." Sirius froze and turned to see a thin frame with long red hair cascading in fiery curls down ether side of their face gently framing it. "Lilly…" He stopped, stood and walked over to her "You look hotter than ever baby" James snorted audibly behind him and Lilly rolled her eyes " God Sirius I haven't seen you in at least fourteen years and all I get is " You look hotter than ever?" Sirius winked at her suggestively " Well darling I would love to give you more but I'm afraid that your husband would raise me from the dead just so he could personally kill me!" Lilly laughed and wrapped her arm around the man's neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sirius picked her up bridal style and turned to James "Prongs you landed yourself one hell of a lady!" He yelled and James grinned, his hazel eyes shining with happiness.

"So Sirius, tell me one thing." Lilly started as Sirius put her down and they sat down, "What is our son like?" Sirius looked between them quizzically "You don't know?" James shook his head mournfully we haven't seen him, heard him or met anyone up here who would know anyone about him." Sirius gasped he had thought that the after life allowed you to see your loved ones " He started " Firstly, he looks like James' clone." When James began to look doubtful Sirius put up a hand "No. Seriously he looks just like you except he had Lilly's eyes. He even has the same type of glasses. "He is brave and smart. He had a talent for landing himself into trouble though and has been in life or death situations more times that I care to count. Oh! James he is on the quiddich team" James and Lilly who had been absorbing every piece of information Sirius was giving them had lit up at this, especially James the happiness was pouring off of him."

"Really Padfoot? What position?" Sirius smiled and turned to James "Seeker. He is even better than you were James" James swelled with pride and looked triumphantly at Lilly. "Better than me! Did you hear that?" Lilly smiled softly at her husband. "Now Padfoot before we continue we should go back within boundaries Sirius looked questioningly at James who added " we're not really supposed to be here you were supposed to find the way yourself but we heard a rumour that you would be coming and held on. "You mean… you haven't been to the proper afterlife yet?" James laughed and nodded. Lilly added, " He didn't want to continue on to the next life without his brother." Sirius was taken aback "What about Moony...or Harry?" Lilly smiled "Remus is smart he will find his way as for Harry, he still has a very long life to lead." Hand in hand Lilly and James began to walk forward into the white inviting light. "Come on padfoot!" James called and smiling the three figures made their way into the warm light. A final happy bark was heard and Sirius Black had finally moved on.


End file.
